


on your mind

by clearvinyl



Series: cocooooooooo [6]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: “tell me why I get this feeling,that you really wanna make me yours” ♫
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: cocooooooooo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073120
Kudos: 12





	on your mind

**Author's Note:**

> reader has a vulva and breasts, and is fem presenting/woman identifying. everything else is ambiguous
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

Here y’all go.

Your gaze locks with Coco’s from across the room for what has to be the tenth time tonight. His eyes are steady and intense as he takes you in. His lips part like he wants to say something. But after staring you down for what feels like forever, he just looks away. Again.

The anticipation is killing you slowly. This game was exciting for like the first two seconds, but it’s been days of this and now you want to smack the both of you for being too pussy to make a move.

It’s the fact that _he’s_ not making a move that has you hesitating though. During the whole time y’all have been friends, you’ve never known Coco to be shy; he’s actually one of the most upfront people you’ve ever met. He’s shamelessly an open book and it’s part of what draws you to him.

Another part of the attraction is how he instinctively takes care of everyone around him, picking up on the cues of what someone needs and giving it to them without a second thought.

So you don’t understand why he’s not just saying what’s clearly on his mind or acting on the _fuck me_ eyes you've been sending right back at him. If he's not trying to go there with you, then why did he start looking at you like he'd make you cum until you can't.

Yeah, that look right there - the one he’s giving you as he walks over with your drink, Angel and Gilly in tow. You came over to the clubhouse for the usual Mayan kickback but instead of having some chill fun you’ve been stressing on this damn couch, second guessing what the hell you and Coco are.

His fingers brush yours when he hands you the bottle and the way he licks his lips has you thinking it’s finally about to go down. Which is stupid of you because of course he just backs away and goes to sit in the chair across from you, his attention turned elsewhere.

Your eyes narrow. Maybe telepathically burning a hole in his head will work since telepathically sucking his dick hasn’t.

“Damn, Coco owe you some money or something?” Gilly asks from his seat beside you. “Why you mugging him like that?”

“He owes me some dick,” is what slips out your mouth.

There’s no chance of taking that back; as soon as he hears it Coco spits out the sip of beer he just took. “What the fuck?”

“She said run that dick, homie!” Angel howls, him and Gilly hitting each other as they laugh obnoxiously loud.

Coco's eyebrows reach his hairline as he looks at you and wipes off his mouth. You cross your arms and shrug. You said what you said, even if you didn’t really mean to.

“Yo if you don't have enough to pay off that debt, we can help you out,” Gilly generously offers while stretching his arm out behind you along the back of the couch.

“Yeah," Angel adds on, "we got plenty of dick to go around for babygirl."

You roll your eyes because you all know that's never gonna happen but apparently Coco doesn't wanna hear it. He stands and pulls you up from the couch, putting himself between you and his brothers like they'd have to go through him to get to you. “Try it and I'll shoot fuck-holes into your skulls,” he growls out.

And they pay him absolutely no mind. “Oh now he has balls,” Angel wobbles his head as he continues clowning.

Gilly scrunches up his face. "Like he even remembers what a fuck-hole looks like." Actually now that you think about it, you haven't witnessed or heard of Coco macking on other women since you became cool with the club. Noted.

"Aight keep this energy later," Coco dares them then grabs your hand and leads you to the door, "C'mon."

“Have fun you crazy kids,” Angel calls out while Gilly warns, “Y’all better get some Plan B. Coco’s lil soldiers don’t miss."

Outside there are a few Mayans hanging around, all being nosy as they watch Coco pull you to your car. The front seat is enough privacy to talk apparently because once he's in the driver's seat and you're in the passenger, he turns to you and repeats, “What the fuck?”

“ _Why_ the fuck do you keep eye-fucking me but not actually doing it?” you question back.

“I’ve been tryna take it slow. Show you that I’m not some perro just chasing your pussy!”

“Slow?," you yell, the frustration boiling over, "How was I supposed to know we were even starting something? By you playing with my pussy's emotions?”

The words hang in the air for a second then Coco snorts, which quickly becomes a full on laugh.

“It's not funny," you say with a smack to his chest, even though you're laughing now too.

He catches your hand when you move to smack him again, holding it in both of his hands as he meets your gaze. There's still a smile on his face making his dimple peek out but his voice is sincere when he says, “My bad. I should’ve told you I wanna make you mine, huh?”

And there he goes giving you butterflies after making you wet. Ridiculous.

"Exactly," you tease to cover up how your face is heating up, "Since when don't you say what's on your mind?"

Instead of teasing you back, Coco looks away as his brows pull together. "I-," he stops, then tries again, "I'm not on your level, you know? Everything I've done - that I gotta do for Letty and the club - it's all the opposite of what you're trying to do. You over there elevating and shit, healing yourself and everybody else lucky enough to be around you. I don't wanna pull you down to hell."

The confession breaks your heart a little but it's not surprising. Most of the nights of y'all chilling together turn to baring your souls once it gets late enough. You listen to each other speaking your fears out loud and trying to make sense of who you are, who you want to be. But it seems like he doesn't hear himself the way you do.

"Listen I'm no angel either; you already know I got shit with me too. I'm not gonna front like I agree with all your choices but you probably don't agree with all mine. We're all just trying to do our best in a fucked world. And everything you do for Letty and the club? It's cause you want nothing but the best for them. You do everything you can to be better for them. Your heart - it's far from evil. It's full of so much love and that shows. You on your own level, Johnny. There's no one like you."

God, you want to die a little bit for revealing how much you're into him. But you'd do it again to see that shy smile sneak up his face as he looks down at your hand in his and laces your fingers together.

"So you and me?" he asks in a steady voice.

"Me and you," you answer just as sure, even though it feels like the butterflies are seconds away from bursting out of you.

His smile grows into a full on grin and he raises your entangled hands to press a kiss on the back of yours. It gets quiet after that, like neither one of you knows what to say next.

Leave it to Coco to cut through the hint of awkwardness though. "Now that we on the same page, I should probably apologize to your pussy right?"

Just like that, the fluttering sinks down to your core and the rest of your body heats up along with your face.

"You better. She's mad as hell."

“Yeah?” Coco smirks as he leans closer, “She gonna let me kiss it better?”

You try to sound unaffected but the words come out breathless as his lips brush yours, "You can try."

The kiss is everything you've been waiting for and you two get so wrapped up in it that it doesn't take long for the driver's seat to be pushed back and reclined so you can straddle his lap. As much as he was going slow before, Coco is doing everything to make you come apart now. His hands are under your shirt, feeling you up through your bra as you press into his touch. His mouth moves against yours like they were made for each other, and whenever he pulls away to lick up your neck, you feel those strokes of his tongue all the way down to your clit.

And you give as good as you get, hands in his hair as you grind down on the hard-on pressing up into you. Moaning into his mouth and biting his lip. You're ready to figure out exactly how many positions y'all can get into when a knock on the window interrupts that thought.

Without looking over, you both yell " _fuck off!"_ before getting back to business. But the asshole just knocks again so you and Coco sit up to fight whoever is cockblocking.

There's Angel, leaning close to the car to get a good view of what y'all are up to. "I hate to do this," the grin on his face makes that hard to believe, "but some shit hit the fan. We gotta go."

"You fucking serious?" Coco shouts back.

"Yeah bro, you got 30 seconds to try to bust one," Angel snickers while walking away.

Coco's head drops to your shoulder as he lets out a frustrated groan that sounds sexy as hell.

“That’s not helping,” you moan as you reach down to feel him through his jeans.

“That’s not fucking helping either,” he snaps back as he twitches against your palm.

“It's equality,” you joke to try to laugh off the pain of how horny you are. It doesn't work.

You both sit there for a minute, suffering together until Bishop's voice booms out, "Coco let’s go! Get your dick wet later."

Coco huffs then pulls you in for a thorough goodbye kiss. When he breaks away he promises, "I’ll see you when we get back. And when I do, it’s no more of this slow shit. I’m fucking you on sight."

Then he slides out the car to leave you cry-laughing in the front seat as the bikes roar out of the yard.


End file.
